DE 10 2011 080 789 A1 discloses a vehicle in which wheel speed sensors for sensing the wheel speed of the individual wheels are installed. These wheel speed sensors are active wheel speed sensors and transmit their measurement data in the form of wheel speeds to an evaluation device via a cable as the transmission path.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.